1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feed arrangement for use in an image forming apparatus which forms images on a sensitized film, a sensitized paper or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 63-11936 discloses a film cassette for use in a printer or the like. When the film cassette accommodating a plurality of sheet films has been charged into, for example, a printer, an end portion of a cover of the cassette protrudes out of the printer. The cassette can be opened by manually drawing the end portion for separation of the cover from the cassette. As a result, the cassette can feed the sheet films sheet by sheet under vacuum.
However, this cassette is not simple in construction, since a vacuum method is employed for feeding each sheet film from the cassette.
On the other hand, if a roller feed system is employed which is relatively simple in construction, each user must repack sheet films in a cassette for exclusive use, which is provided with a restriction member, for example a separation claw, for positioning the leading end of each sheet film. When the sheet films have been charged in a disposable cassette in advance, such work is not required. In this case, however, the increased cost required for manufacturing the disposable cassette is generally imposed upon the user.